A Night Alone
by MistressYuri
Summary: Youkai Academy's resident masochist finally gets some time to herself. How will she spend it? Solo, Self-Bondage


_Door locked. Windows shut. Curtains drawn. Toys on the bed. Perfect. _Ruby smiled to herself, taking off her clothes. By the time she was naked, her pussy was already wet thinking of what she was going to do. She hadn't gotten a night to herself in weeks. She took a single length of rope and ran it between her legs, letting out a low moan as it rubbed her pussy. _Absolutely perfect. _She dropped the rope and picked up a roll of tape, then sat down on the bed.

On her bed, beside the rope and tape, there were four egg vibrators with remotes as well as one longer, thicker vibrator. There was a pair of handcuffs with a button release on the side, perfect for self bondage, a rubber ball gag and a black cloth she would use as a blindfold.

It wasn't much of a secret that Ruby was the real pervert out of the group, but no one knew how much of one she was. At least not yet. She hoped that would change soon. She imagined Tsukune was there to watch her work as she picked up two of the eggs, taped them to her nipples and taped the remotes to her body. She taped another one above her clit, pushed the last one into her ass, and taped the remotes to her inner thighs. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, letting her fantasy take over.

_"Does this please you, Master? Watching me do this?" I ask, blushing deeply. _

_ "It does. Keep going my toy." He's naked now, stroking himself as he watches me._

Ruby nodded, sliding the long vibe into her pussy and turning it on, starting with its lowest setting. She wanted to keep going, to make herself cum, but she couldn't yet. Her master wouldn't like that. She set each of the remotes on a timer so that they would all go off together in fifteen minutes. Then she began to tie herself quickly, starting with her legs. She tied her ankles together, then tied around her knees, then her thighs. Next, she tied the ropes around her torso, shibari style, making them as tight as possible. She added the blindfold and gag, finishing with the handcuffs behind her back. Now she just had to wait.

_As I on my stomach, Tsukune stands over me, trailing his fingers over my ass and thighs. He'll have his way with me later, but for now, he'll just watch as I lay helpless and naked. He can faintly hear the low buzz from the vibrator inside me. I occasionally let out a low moan or a whimper of impatience as I for the rest of them to turn on. Tsukune can't take it any longer. He tears the gag out of my mouth and gets on his knees in front of me. "Please your master, Ruby. Open your mouth. I'm going to-_

The timers reached zero, making the vibrators go off. Ruby bit down hard on the gag and moaned, her concentration broken. She moved her hips against the bed and struggled against her restraints, the rough friction of rope against skin turning her on even more. She couldn't hold back any longer and her orgasm pulsed through her body, nearly making her scream. _More! More! _

She tried to go back to her fantasy, but the physical stimulation was too much. She could barely think clearly, let alone fantasize properly. She pressed her breasts to the bed and squirmed against it, making the eggs move against her nipples. The rope between her legs rubbed against her pussy and the egg pressed into her clit, the vibe jiggling inside of her. She came again, screaming into the gag. She imagined Tsukune sitting in the arm chair on the other side of her room, touching himself while he watched her.

_"I love watching you like this, my pet. Completely helpless and at my mercy. It makes you so horny to have me watching you, doesn't it? You love taking abuse, you little whore." He stands up, walks over to me and smacks my ass. Then he does it again, harder, making me moan. I love it. He keeps spanking me until I cum again, then finally lets up. He goes back to taking care of himself, moaning as he watches me. I roll onto my back to give him a better view._

Ruby let the vibrators work over her body, her shoulders twisting behind her uncomfortably. She relished the pain, trying for the most agonizing position she could. She came again and again after that. She had already lost all sense of time, but she was sure it had been hours by the way her body was aching. As much as she wanted to keep going, she couldn't take any more. She undid the hand cuffs and took them off, then reached up to take off her blindfold. As she sat up, she gasped into the gag and her eyes went wide when she realized someone had been in her room watching her. And they still were. "Hummuru?"


End file.
